


Do I Wanna Know

by Coffeebookboy



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentions of USUK, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: Matthew has unresolved feelings for his best friend, who has the most complicated love life in the world.





	Do I Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vintagecanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vintagecanadian).



The wind was distant, an empty night outside. The fire crackled pleasantly and Matthew allowed his eyes to focus in and out on the flames. The unattainable sat on the other side of the sofa, reading. Matt let his eyes drift over to the ghost that was seemingly giving off more cold than the fire could compensate for. Cold drowning the curling spires of orange, his violet eyes ceased melting into comfort as anxiety arrived. The ghost wore a soft woven sweater that begged to be touched, fitted a little too perfectly around the man’s middle. Defined collarbone peeking out of the collar. He truly was a ghost in Matthew’s eyes, a deity or recently departed carved out of stone. Marble to be exact. Flawless.

“Arthur? You haven’t said a word since this afternoon.”

 

_'So have you got the guts?_  
  
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and_  
  
_If so I wanna know what time it shuts'_

 

The statement was met with only more silence. Not ignored, simply disregarded. Arthur gave him a gentle smile, complete with pained eyes. “I don’t really want to talk about Alfred right now, is that alright?” Matt nodded, letting his next question settle in the back of his throat, too dangerous to rest on the tip of his tongue.

 

_‘I’m trying to kiss you, but I don’t know if you feel the same as I do…_

_but we could be together…_

_if you wanted to…'_

 

Perhaps it was best to not ask, he might not want to know the answer. Arthur seemed to understand what he was thinking without a word being said. He set his book aside and turned to face Matthew with kind eyes and an unfamiliar warmth. The heat in the room returned, radiating from the Englishman. Matthew felt his stomach flip and a three-word confession made its way past his lips.

 

_‘The nights are made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Arthur and Alfred have been breaking up and getting back together again for years now. Matthew has been a loyal friend always there to pick up the pieces for Arthur when something goes wrong. He knows he could make Arthur happy and it's driving him crazy.
> 
> If you have suggestions or requests for songfics or drabbles just leave them in the comments with a pairing. :)


End file.
